


Inmoral

by Aeren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Incest, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, vogeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay deseos inconfesables, como los que unen a Albus y James, o los que Draco ansía experimentar junto a ellos. A veces los sentimientos más inmorales son los que más se disfrutan, y eso, Harry Potter lo aprenderá de la mano de su pareja del modo más agradable posible.</p><p> </p><p>[Draco Malfoy&Albus Severus Potter& James Potter y DracoMalfoy&Harry Potter]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inmoral

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**Título:** Inmoral

**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy &Albus Severus Potter& James Potter y DracoMalfoy&Harry Potter

**Rating:** NC-17. Rated MA

**Palabras:** ~4.872~

**Resumen:** Hay deseos inconfesables, como los que unen a Albus y James, o los que Draco ansía experimentar junto a ellos. A veces los sentimientos más inmorales son los que más se disfrutan, y eso, Harry Potter lo aprenderá de la mano de su pareja del modo más agradable posible.

**Notas y Advertencias:** PWP. Este fanfic contiene leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo explícito entre dos (o más) hombres, si no te sientes cómodo con este tema, por favor no leas. Aviso y es en serio, en este texto hay mención clara de relaciones sexuales entre miembros de la misma familia, si el incesto no te parece bien, por favor NO LEAS.

**Beta y Culpable al 70% del crimen:** Rohoshi

**Dedicatoria:** Había una vez una beta y amiga que era lo más de lo más, además de ayudar, de vez en cuando despierta a servidora con ideas, y ya desde primera hora, empieza la perversión, ¿qué sería si...? ¿no estaría esto genial...? Sí, os estoy dando la versión no porn de todo esto. Así que si queréis culpar a alguien además de a servidora, buscad a RoHoshi (<http://www.slasheaven.com/viewuser.php?uid=27440>) ella es la que me pervierte y me lleva por el mal camino y es tan culpable como yo de que este fic esté aquí ¡gracias por eso Ro! Y que los #DíasInmorales no acaben.

* * *

_Inmoral_

 

Todo comenzó con una mirada, una poderosa, estremecedora, _inmoral_ mirada. Los iris avellana de James habían seguido de forma incansable a Albus todos y cada uno de los días de aquel tórrido verano. El menor, había acabado su segundo año en el college de Edimburgo, donde estudiaba medimagia y había decidido compartir sus vacaciones con Harry, Draco y su hermano. Al principio creyó que era añoranza, a fin de cuentas, habían pasado la mayor parte de su vida juntos y de pronto, la carrera como auror de James le mantenía viajando de acá para allá mientras Albus pasaba se meses inmerso entre libros, prácticas y trabajos. Sólo que, aquella noche, descubrió que las pupilas del mayor de los hijos de su pareja ardían con un fuego distinto, el anhelo era palpable, oscuro, hipnótico, casi desesperado.

La idea creció dentro de él al notar el modo en que se tocaban, _algo_ iba más allá del simple cariño fraternal y a Draco, la mera imagen, _la posibilidad_ , le provocó una libidinosa e incontenible complacencia. _Era inmoral_ , susurró su pareja mientras el antiguo Slytherin le montaba, desenfrenado, musitándole entre besos sus más escondidos deseos. _Era inmoral_ , pero Draco, que le conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo, supo que desde esa noche, ambos habían abierto una puerta que no podría ser ignorada, no por mucho tiempo.

 

 

La perezosa tarde de finales de julio les encontró tumbados en el dormitorio de Harry y Draco, pues era la única estancia que tenía disponible una televisión, un aparato que los chicos adoraban ver siempre que les visitaban.  El cuarto estaba a oscuras, pero la luz del atardecer inundaba la estancia con tintes que iban desde el dorado al magenta, bañando los cuerpos semi desnudos que, en el centro de la cama, se movían con una estudiada indiferencia.

Albus miró a Draco que a su derecha, parecía observar la pantalla concentrado, a la izquierda, James toqueteaba el mando intentando ajustar lo canales. Harto de sus constantes cambios, posó una mano sobre los dedos para detenerle. Una ceja color caoba se arqueó y con un respingo, apartó las yemas, rogando por no ruborizarse como una niña cuando en realidad ya casi tenía veinte años. Intentó no mirarle, no notar lo hermoso que era el cuerpo largo y espigado de su hermano, _por Merlín su hermano_ , sin embargo... la boca se le secó al contemplar la manera en que sus bíceps ondulaban, o el modo en que los músculos bailaron bajo la piel cremosa del vientre, salpicada de pecas. Abochornado se giró, mordiéndose los labios al comprender que el novio de su padre acababa de sorprenderle comiéndose con los ojos a James y no era la primera vez.

 

Al final, las escasas conversaciones y el extraño zumbido de la televisión acabó por adormecerle, quizás por ello, al principio no fue consciente de la caricia, unos dedos pálidos que se deslizaron por el muslo desnudo hasta trepar por el costado, la piel erizándose en oleadas a su paso. Abrió los párpados y le contempló, el corazón pareció perder un latido mientras una curiosa laxitud se adueñaba de su cuerpo. Sólo fue capaz de dejarle hacer, sin siquiera intentar una queja testimonial, era tan placentero, tan incorrecto, tan excitante, la presencia cálida de James y la boca de Draco a centímetros de la suya. Los iris del más puro gris le atormentaban, llenándole de inconfesables sueños, eróticos, indecentes, deliciosos. Apoyó la mejilla contra esa mano delicada y fresca. Sí... _era tan inmoral..._ pero el curso impetuoso de la sangre en sus venas le decía lo contrario y Albus se dejó llevar, carecía de fuerzas o deseos para negarse, no cuando el aliento ardiente de Draco le alentaba a abrirse, no cuando el aroma fresco de James convertía en fuego su sangre.

 

 

El cabello oscuro de Albus era tan espeso como el de su padre, y los iris verdes poseían la misma luz apasionada. Tentativo, posó la boca sobre la del muchacho. La luz marcaba patrones dorados en el pubis adornado con una línea de vello crespo castaño, un camino tortuoso que se perdía bajo la cintura de los ajustados bóxer. Las manos de Draco resbalaron delineando aquella frontera, apreciando el bulto caliente de la erección que peleaba por escapar de la ajustada prenda, la silueta de los testículos claramente discernible, tan apetecible que se le hacía la boca agua de imaginar el gusto de aquella joven carne explotando contra su paladar.

Alzó los ojos un instante, buscando un punto preciso en la penumbra. Allí estaba, el hechizo impedía que nadie, excepto él, fuese consciente de la presencia, pero sus labios se curvaron con un gesto de reconocimiento. Harry tenía los párpados muy abiertos, rutilaban, ardientes y desatados, casi podía distinguir el modo en que se removía en la silla, inquieto y expectante. _Inmoral..._ el eco de la palabra resonó en su conciencia mientras se hacía dueño de nuevo de aquella dulce boca tan encantadora y dispuesta, observando aún a su pareja que a unos metros, jadeaba preso de la voluptuosidad del momento. El sabor de Albus Potter era enloquecedoramente delicioso y la certeza de que verles era una lasciva tortura para Harry sólo hacia que la experiencia fuese todavía más excitante.

—Precioso... —musitó, deslizando la punta de la lengua por el labio inferior, que tembló cuando lo succionó con fuerza—. Así Albus...eres tan precioso...

Un quejido ronco reverberó en la garganta del estudiante mientras se le entregaba, dejándose invadir. Apoyado contra el cabecero de la cama, su cuerpo acaramelado parecía relumbrar, en franco contraste con la tez lechosa de James, que, de rodillas junto a su hermano, seguía todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la pareja con expresión hambrienta. Sin titubeos, el joven auror gateó hasta alcanzar a su vez el hombro cremoso de Draco, mordiéndolo para después, dedicarse a explorar el largo cuello y la nuca, devorando cuanto pudo de la piel caliente y fragante del amante de su padre.

Enredó una mano en los cabellos de James, que seguía casi a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Albus. Un siseo se elevó mientras se frotaban uno contra el otro, el moreno se arqueó resollando, aturdido por el apasionado beso del que era participe. Sin aliento, Draco se apartó para lamer el hilo de saliva que resbalaba por la barbilla de Albus, instantes después, giró la cabeza para capturar la boca del mayor de los Potter, sus lenguas pugnando por el control mientras Al les observaba a sólo unos centímetros, temblando de ansiedad.

Contenido, frotó la palma contra los genitales de Albus, sin dejar de saborear a James, que se alzó, aún de rodillas, las piernas abiertas abarcando al menor, quien a su vez se lamentó viéndoles acariciarse con frenesí. Cuando ensortijó las yemas en los mechones de la nuca para apartarle, Draco pudo notar que los rizos cobrizos de James estaban aún húmedos por la ducha, ronroneó satisfecho por la docilidad con la que el pelirrojo se le entregaba. De los dos, era el que más seguridad demostraba y con una sonrisa llena de lascivia le obligó a observar a Albus.

—Mírale —susurró, incitante, una uña subió, remarcando el bulto caliente en la entrepierna del estudiante, más arriba, rodeando un pezón color canela, hasta la boca que delineó durante unos segundos—, ¿no te mueres por besarle James... no te gustaría?

Albus se tensó, apretando los puños contra el colchón, pendiente del modo con que Draco hablaba en el oído de su hermano. Tragó, jadeando mientras le recorría con la mirada, que no hacía nada por ocultar su excitación; su erección pulsó, espoleada por la visión de aquellos dos hombres tocándose sin pudor.

—Sí... Circe... _me muero_ por probarle —reconoció James con la voz ronca por la pasión—. Es precioso, siempre lo fue...

—Inclínate entonces —dictó Draco, sus dedos guiando al joven—, así, quiero ver como lo haces, demuéstrale cuanto te gusta... enséñale lo mucho que le deseas...

El auror apoyó las manos en el lecho, la espalda arqueada, mientras el aliento apresurado de Albus le rozaba la boca. Se relamió, perdiéndose en la libidinosa caricia de Draco, que recorría su dorso hasta las nalgas, amasándolas en lentos círculos.

—Jamie... —Una palabra... un mundo. La mirada gris y el calido avellana, su hambre, su necesidad, desbordándose, _era inmoral..._ pero incontenible—. _Jamie..._

—Ahora acércate más y bésale James... —ordenó Draco, que notaba el sudor perlándole la nuca mientras observaba el modo en que las lenguas danzaban, con timidez al principio, una danza frenética después. Las caderas del moreno se levantaron, en un intento infructuoso de conseguir un contacto más firme. Se arrimó, recorriendo con lentitud la piel caliente del mayor, hasta que eran tres en el juego. Una de las manos en la nuca de Albus, otra en la de James, la saliva tibia resbalaba desbordándose mientras el intercambio se volvía salvaje; chupaban, succionaban y mordían, los jadeos y quejidos transformados en una cacofonía impúdica y desatada. Sin aliento, se apartó para bajar por el cuello de Albus, dejando un camino de marcas enrojecidas, un húmedo sendero, gemelo al que el pelirrojo estaba creando, mientras los lamentos necesitados crecían en intensidad. Para cuando se deshicieron del estorbo de la ropa interior, el pene de Albus pulsaba, derramando espesos filamentos cristalinos, ya muy próximo al orgasmo.

Tumbado, sudoroso y jadeando, entregado a la voluptuosidad, el joven no se quejó cuando Draco le hizo abrir las rodillas para disfrutar a placer del espectáculo del miembro duro y enrojecido, de los testículos ligeramente velludos y la oscura entrada que latía al compás de las caricias de las que era objeto

James recorrió la verga con el índice, arriba y abajo, ensimismado, frotándose su propia erección mientras Draco invocaba un frasco de lubricante que abandonó entre las sábanas revueltas.

—Ven aquí y tócale como es debido —dictó con brusquedad. Cerró la mano del mayor hasta el sexo de Albus y le guió, llevándole en una lenta y cadenciosa caricia, apreciando el calor que desprendía, cubrió la piel del prepucio y descubrió la gruesa cabeza, encarnada y jugosa. El quejido del moreno casi le hizo gemir su vez. Adoraba ver el modo en que se hundía, pujando contra el puño de ambos, James seguía jadeando, rabiosamente ruborizado, su propio miembro palpitaba casi al borde del orgasmo—. Así...te gusta, ¿verdad Albus?

—Sí... —respondió éste, alzando las nalgas, su lengua resbalando por los labios resecos—. Más fuerte.. _. ¡más fuerte.!. ._ Jamie... oh Merlín Draco... yo...

—¿Y qué más quieres...Umm? —indagó Draco, que con estudiada indiferencia, frotaba ahora la gruesa verga del mayor de los Potter, ansiando sentirla dentro. Casi notaba su cuerpo suplicar por la necesidad de que aquel niño se lo follase, fuerte, duro, inmisericorde. Rodeó el extremo expuesto con el pulgar y después se lo chupó, complacido por el amargo sabor—. ¿Qué más te gustaría Albus...?

—Quiero... —tartamudeó, los parpados pesados por la lujuria, la imagen era tan incorrecta, los dedos fuertes de su hermano encerrando su polla, mientras Draco se inclinaba, besando y mordisqueando la piel pecosa de James, con la verga erguida destacando en un nido de cortos rizos dorados. Movió los suyos, frotando el muslo del Slytherin, gimió al verle sonreír y cernirse sobre él, el rubio cabello provocándole toda clase de temblores mientras aquellos dedos imposibles seguían y seguían y seguían...—. Oh dios mío estoy tan cerca... —gimoteó—. Chúpala... —le susurró, alzando el trasero—. Quiero que me la chupes... quiero que lo hagas tal y como se lo haces _a él_...

Una risa ronca, una lengua rodando por el estómago, la punta carnosa y húmeda resbalando sobre los dedos de James, que no había dejado de masturbarle ni de acariciar a Draco. Cabello de un dorado clarísimo, ocultando el gris perla de los iris. Su ansia era _tan inmoral_... gritó al notar cómo era succionado, la mano del auror le obligaba a abrirse, y lo hizo, perdido en la lúbrica sensación que la garganta del Slytherin le estaba proporcionando. Gruñó, aferrando los mechones, hundiéndose aún más en él, salvaje, los ojos fijos en la mirada encendida de James, que frotaba su entrada, excitando los músculos, las terminaciones nerviosas le vibraron y de pronto aquello no era bastante. Resollando encogió las rodillas, su sexo palpitó al ser liberado de la boca inflamada de Draco que sin dilación empapó uno de los dedos de James, que jadeaba con fuerza mientras le penetraba, las pupilas dilatadas observando el modo en que se abría para él.

—Sí... _¡sí, sí...!_ —rogó, ansiando la liberación, aceptando la intrusión de los dígitos lubricados dentro, el contundente picotazo contra la próstata le lanzó más allá del borde. Los dientes de Draco se cerraron sobre uno de sus pezones, mientras James le sostenía el pene que, encabritado, escupía hilos de semen, una y otra vez, con su propia polla a punto de explotar, erguida contra el estómago tachonado de rizos cobrizos.

 

Draco recogió una gota lechosa del pecho convulso y la llevó hasta la lengua de James, que gimió de complacencia por el acre sabor. La mano húmeda resbaló, manchando el pecho de Draco con brillantes cordeles de esperma. La expresión insaciable del pelirrojo le excitó, parecía ansioso por comerle y él se moría por ser devorado.

—Eres un niño muy sucio James —comentó antes de inclinarse y chupar uno de aquellos dedos manchados. Miró a Albus que tiró de él para tumbarle. Satisfecho, extendió las piernas, dándole espacio al auror, devolviéndole los besos al moreno, que aún conservaba una semi erección a pesar del reciente orgasmo. _Preciosa juventud_... pensó, recogiendo una gruesa gota de semen con el pulgar para volver a succionarlo.

—El único que está sucio eres tú Draco —respondió James—. Pero nosotros vamos a ocuparnos de ti, ¿verdad Al?

—Sí... —Los ojos bien abiertos, el verde más oscuro e intenso que nunca, sonrojado, despeinado, hermoso. _Inmoral..._ gimió en voz alta al notar como aquellas dos bocas se encargaban de recorrerle con erótica lentitud.

 

 

Con las manos temblorosas desabrochó el primer botón de los vaqueros, la erección se le apretaba de forma dolorosa contra la gruesa tela mientras observaba el modo en que Albus se inclinaba sobre el pecho de Draco, la lengua rosada recogiendo los restos de su propio semen con dedicación, largas pasadas, punteadas de mordiscos y palabras susurradas. Golosas succiones por parte de James, que tenía la boca ocupada empapando el miembro del Slytherin mientras abría las nalgas nacaradas, exponiendo el fruncido anillo, que se abrió permitiéndole el paso a la lengua del auror. El gemido de Draco al alzar el trasero para darle un mejor acceso al pelirrojo le permitió ver con claridad el modo en que el ano sonrojado se dilataba, suplicante. Él sabia lo deliciosamente receptivo que era su pareja, cuan sensible era y lo mucho que disfrutaba de aquellos juegos previos, lo mucho que le gustaba sentirse lleno. Se revolvió en la silla al ver cómo Albus hundía su rostro en el vientre cremoso, deteniéndose un instante para observar la manera en que su hermano penetraba a Draco con los pulgares, el rostro enterrado entre las nalgas, follándoselo  una y otra vez con la lengua, llevándole al límite. Sabía, _oh santo Merlín,_ por el modo en que se retorcía bajo las atenciones de ambos, sabíaque si no paraban Draco acabaría corriéndose y Harry con él.

 

 

Casi no podía respirar, mientras disfrutaba de la ardiente humedad de James vagando sobre su entrepierna, los dedos de Albus, rápidos y gentiles recorriéndole, sintió el caliente aliento del estudiante en el bajo vientre, se arqueó al percibir la sedosa intrusión de la lengua de James otra vez. Giró la cabeza un instante, consciente de que entre las sombras, su amante les observaba con atención, sufriendo y disfrutando; la magia de Harry era una presencia más, ofuscada y caliente, enervándole con la potencia de un afrodisíaco. Hundió los dedos en la espesa mata de cabello negro y contempló el modo en que Albus le lamía con glotonería, recorriendo toda su longitud, uniendo sus caricias a las de su hermano, que jadeaba pesadamente. Un quejido hondo le desgarró la garganta al notar como las caricias se duplicaban, lentas y concienzudas. Se abrió cuando pudo, observando el modo en que las lenguas se tocaban a su vez buscándose con necesidad. Movió las caderas, disfrutando del húmedo canal que aquellos labios ansiosos habían creado para él, los eróticos sonidos fueron sustituidos por quejidos, por palabras y órdenes entrecortadas.

—Te quiero dentro James —pidió entre lamentos, empujándose aún más profundo en la boca empapada de Albus, que se acariciaba a sí mismo—. Dentro de mí...

Draco era estrecho y caliente, James, que notaba las punzadas del hambre como un incesante tormento, se arrodilló para observarle a placer. El pene dorado brillaba mientras Albus le engullía con delirio; frotó las nalgas del estudiante, mareado por la imagen, por el olor, por las sensaciones. Sostuvo un muslo contra su pecho y se empujó sin ceremonias, lamentándose en voz alta al notar cómo el cuerpo de Draco le estrujaba, latiendo muy cercano al éxtasis. Hundió las yemas en la mata de cabello castaño de Al y le guió, acompasando sus embestidas a la boca que se tragaba a Draco con abandono. Podía ver que su hermano tenía de nuevo una erección que el amante de su padre estaba excitando con maestría. El cuerpo del medimago onduló mientras enterraba el rostro en el vello púbico de Draco, tatareando mientras le tragaba, y en respuesta el sendero que le constreñía se hizo aún mas angosto, mareándole por la sensación. Gimió, clavándose en aquel ardiente trasero una y otra vez, el sudor rodando libre por su espalda y frente, goteando sobre Albus y Draco.

—Tócate Al —ordenó con la voz ronca, tiró con fuerza, temblando por el esfuerzo de no correrse hasta haberle visto, necesitaba mirarle, verle llegar mientras él se vaciaba.

—Sí —musitó Draco, los párpados entrecerrados, fijos en un punto lejano, su pelvis girando al compás de los envites que se habían vuelto casi brutales—. Así... oh dulce Merlín no pares... no pares... _no pares..._

—Tócate —repitió, perdido en el modo en que el estudiante le obedecía, su miembro palpitante encerrado en un puño. Se hundió de nuevo, acompasando sus caderas al lento movimiento de aquellos dedos diabólicos. La expresión de placer en el rostro moreno del joven le llevó al borde, mientras sentía cómo sus testículos se apretaban, ardientes, doloridos por el ansia de descargar la tensión. Se arqueó al notar los músculos de Draco ordeñándole con vigor mientras le veía eyacular en largos hilos que reposaron sobre las sabanas arrugadas. Contemplarle durante el orgasmo le llevó al límite, su cuerpo cedió, explotando en mil pedazos, estremecimientos que le desbordaron, dejándole exhausto.

Con un lento lloriqueo, Albus siguió masturbándose, maravillado por la expresión de placer que James tenía impresa en el rostro sonrojado, y por el modo en que Draco jadeaba, entregado a su propia culminación. Se perdió en la mirada oscura, intensa de James, las bocas se rozaron, pronunció su nombre una y otra vez, una enervante letanía que le enajenaba, _inmoral_ gritaba su mente, exquisito cantaba su cuerpo.

Sumido en el frenesí, le succionó los labios encendidos, mordiéndole, percibiendo el libidinoso calor reptándole por las piernas, erizándole el vello del cuerpo. Gritó al notar el apretón de Draco, que conducía su mano con violencia. Sólo le tomó un par de toques llegar al orgasmo, con un suave quejido buscó a ciegas la boca inflamada del auror, que le devoró entre roncos sollozos, recorriéndole el paladar con su lengua tibia, bebiéndose con avidez su aliento, tomándole. Alzó los dedos y los enredó en la nuca sudada de James, resollando, falto de aliento, inmerso en la soñadora mirada de tintes cálidos... incorrecto, _inmoral..._ delicioso.

 

 

 

Le faltaba el aire mientras el complicado nudo de hechizos que le mantenía sujeto, expuesto e invisible para todos menos para una sola persona, _para él_ , se desvanecía. Al fin estaban a solas y lo único que se escuchaba en el dormitorio en penumbras era la apresurada respiración de Harry Potter. Apretó la palma contra la furiosa erección que pulsaba dentro de la ropa interior que notaba empapada. Sobre el lecho, el cuerpo cremoso y pálido de su amante parecía llamarle con algún poderoso maleficio, era incapaz de apartar la mirada de él. Jamás, en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos había sentido aquella necesidad de poseerle, maldito fuese por conocerle tan bien, por ser tan salvaje, tan libre, por darle aquello que nunca hubiese sido capaz de pedir en voz alta, maldito fuese por llevarle a los extremos y hacerle disfrutar con ello.

Alzó la mano y conjuró un _Fermaportus_ silenciando los sonidos del exterior, allí en aquel cuarto, sólo quedaron los ecos de los quejidos contenidos, el calor espeso de la tórrida noche estival mezclada con el aroma intenso y salado del sexo, como una nube del más puro, descarnado e _inmoral_ deseo. En aquel instante, en aquel dormitorio sólo había espacio para cumplir oscuros sueños, para dejarse llevar.

 

El cabello dorado de Draco estaba extendido en húmedos mechones sobre el colchón y las sábanas arrugadas, expuesto y lánguido, la tez transparente relumbraba pintada de sudor. Alzó la varita y varias velas se encendieron de forma obediente a su alrededor, tenía que verle bien. Caminó despacio hasta la cama, sin intentar ocultar lo extremadamente caliente que estaba. Aquel instante, el de la vergüenza y la negación, había quedado atrás, se encontraba demasiado ofuscado para negar que la escena que había presenciado no le había dejado impresionaba. Su amante ronroneó al verle deshacerse de la camisa, relamiéndose impúdico, con los labios hinchados y enrojecidos, los muslos pálidos bien extendidos le procuraban una inmejorable vista de su sexo, que saciado, dormía entre el ensortijado vello dorado.

—Eres increíblemente perverso —comentó cuando sus rodillas se toparon con el colchón. Uno de los pies desnudos de Draco se alzó, subiéndole por el muslo hasta aposentarse contra la dureza que pugnaba por escapar del slip.

—Y tú no pareces tener queja de ello —suspiró, las pupilas dilatadas daban la impresión de que sus iris eran de un color negro intenso.

—Perverso —repitió, permitiendo que siguiese acariciándole, notaba los testículos doloridos por el hechizo—. Eres diabólico y vas a pagármelas Draco.

—Oh vamos —rió con suavidad, aún relajado por las actividades de un rato antes—. Sabes que deseabas eso...

—¿De veras...? —sostuvo el pie y lo alzó hasta su boca, succionó los dedos esbeltos, el empeine, hasta abrirle aún más los muslos, examinando su desnudez—. ¿Sabes lo que he sentido mientras te veía con ellos Draco, disfrutando de todo lo que te hacían...? —Puntuó cada palabra con un nuevo mordisco, un lametón decidido, recorriendo con las yemas la piel caliente y fragante, sabrosa y tremendamente apetecible. Apartó las manos que le buscaban con un ademán imperioso, aún dominándole desde su posición—. No quiero que me toques...

—Harry —protestó, ondulando las caderas, los salvajes aguijonazos de placer que su pareja le causaba siempre conseguían ensombrecer el resto del mundo. Dejó vagar sus ojos por el pecho desnudo, los pantalones desabrochados permitían contemplar la verga cuya gruesa cabeza era visible, la boca se le anegó de espesa saliva, anticipándose al momento en que pudiese tener toda esa exquisita carne dentro de su boca. Harry siempre tenía aquel efecto en él, conseguía subyugarle, hacerle anhelarlo, perdido en la selvática intensidad de aquellos iris, Draco notó una vez más el azote del deseo adueñándose de su voluntad. Gimió, necesitado, abriendo más las rodillas, aún más, todo cuanto pudo, mientras continuaba acariciándose entre impúdicos quejidos.

—¿Me quieres Draco...? —inquirió, los largos dedos morenos se perdieron en la cintura de la ropa interior, lenta y concienzudamente se desnudó ante el Slyhterin, sostuvo el grueso falo mientras le sonreía—. ¿Crees que mereces esto Draco?

La mano de Harry subió y bajó, volviéndole loco al vislumbrar como una gota brillaba sobre la sonrojada hendidura, tenía que saborearle, el ansia de chupar hasta que se derramase en su garganta le estrujó el vientre. Jadeó al notar la magia a su alrededor, una vibración caliente que le anudó las muñecas, impidiéndole tocarse.

—Harry... —rogó. La idea de estar expuesto, los muslos separados, las manos sobre la cabeza, aún húmedo por el semen de los hijos de su pareja se le antojaba decadente, lujuriosa... _inmoral._

—Me has hechizado, mientras tú... —Siguió rozándose el pecho, el estómago, el pubis tachonado de rizos negros, los testículos contraídos—... tú... oh Draco, me provocas, eres perverso... y necesitas aprender una lección.

—¿De veras...? —Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos, lamentándose en voz alta, el cuerpo arqueado, buscando el contacto con la carne firme y caliente de Harry, que de rodillas, seguía masturbándose enfrente de él, mostrándole esa deliciosa polla que ansiaba tener dentro—. ¿Y cual sería... eh Potter?

—Nunca jamás... vuelvas a hacerme esto... —ordenó, se inclinó para recorrer con labios ávidos una de las piernas hasta alcanzar el delicado hueso de la cadera. Lamió y chupó cada marca, cada surco, cada rastro de sudor y esperma. El acre regusto explotó en su lengua, enardeciéndole. Evitó tocar el miembro de Draco que estaba de nuevo erecto, que le miraba con los ojos encendidos por la ansiedad—. ¿Lo has disfrutado Draco...? ¿Has disfrutado mientras te follaban... sabiendo que estaba a unos metros, mirándote... sin poder hacer nada, sin siquiera poder rozarme? —Expuso el dilatado agujero, del que aún rezumaban fluidos. Mientras mordía las nalgas, dejó escapar un gruñido satisfecho al notar el respingo de Draco. Desatado se dedicó a hacer nuevas laceraciones con los dientes, que se unieron a las anteriores. La idea le excitó, no debía, era indecente, inapropiado, _inmoral..._ pero su lengua parecía tener vida propia mientras recogía cuanto podía encontrar, hundiéndose una y otra vez en aquel dispuesto pasaje, rodando, mordisqueando, amando el sabor, el modo en que el cuerpo elástico de Draco se movía contra su boca, amando el olor, amando el sonido jadeante con que le suplicaba—. Dime... ¿Lo pasaste bien mientras te follaban, mientras hundías tu polla en sus bocas... mientras te corrías mirándome... a mí?

—Joder... ya sabes que sí... —lloriqueó, los nervios del perineo le vibraron al notar la succión, los dedos, la lengua, preparándole para más, dejándole necesitado de más—. Joder... Potter... déjame... quiero...

—¿Quieres...? —Se burló, los ojos entornados, recorriéndole arriba y abajo—. Ahora no eres tú quien ordena Draco... ¿Lo has olvidado...?

—Harry... —suplicó, intentando mover las manos, la boca sobre su cuello, su pecho, su garganta, asaltándole, el peso de su pareja aplastándole contra la cama, casi podría correrse por la fricción de su cuerpo lampiño contra el vello crespo del pecho y el vientre de Harry, pero necesitaba más, le quería dentro—. Por favor...

—Así... —Se levantó sobre las manos, empujando su caderas contra las de Draco, que le recibió con un quejido de agradecimiento—. Quiero oírte decir cuanto me necesitas... porque lo haces, ¿verdad?

—Si, _ya lo sabes_... —jadeó, frustrado al sentirle alejarse, alzó la pelvis con un suave lamento—. Por favor... sólo fóllame... te necesito dentro...

—Eres insaciable, ¿no es verdad?... —rió por lo bajo, su erección palpitaba ante la visión de ese trasero expuesto, que esperaba por él, enrojecido y preparado.

—Te necesito... —rogó, los ojos grises abiertos, fijos en su expresión—. Dámelo...

—No debería —musitó, colocándose entre los muslos abiertos hasta el extremo, los alzó, sosteniéndole con los antebrazos, estaba caliente, suave, resbaladizo—. Pero me has llevado demasiado lejos... —jadeó, mientras se hundía de una sola estocada en Draco, que apretó los puños, los brazos flexionados, en un intento de impulsarse contra el pene que le colmaba punzando una y otra vez contra su próstata con estudiada certeza, enviando descargas de doloroso placer en sus desgastado sistema. Apenas se tocaron, las caderas de Harry pujaron con rabiosa pasión, abriéndole, llenándole, haciéndole aullar por el goce de notar como sus músculos respondían, en el límite donde el goce se transformaba en un oscuro tormento.

El sudor le rodaba por la espalda cuando empezó a notar los aguijonazos del orgasmo, Draco casi lloraba debajo de su cuerpo, se enterró de nuevo, resollando sin aliento. Se forzó a mirar al hombre que se retorcía aceptando el modo salvaje en que le montaba, sollozando. El corazón le latió de forma salvaje mientras se vaciaba dentro de su amante, calidas oleadas y temblores que le erizaron la piel. Exhausto, sintió el clímax recorriendo a Draco, su semen escurriéndose por el estomago y el vientre de ambos, cada latido de ese ardiente canal ordeñando hasta la última gota de lujuria. Deshizo el hechizo y, aún unidos, se besaron con tortuosa lentitud, disfrutando de las leves descargas que les mantenían sensibilizados.

—Eres inmoral —susurró contra aquella boca que sonreía aún en medio de las caricias.

—Y sólo por eso me amas, ¿verdad Potter? —El ligero ronroneo, ronco y lascivo le erizó de nuevo. Se enterró una vez más, girando las caderas dentro del empapado canal, el recuerdo de la noche le hizo jadear.

Perdido en la mirada gris de su amante supo que por una vez no podría negarle nada, era sucio, indecente.. _. inmoral_ y a causa de eso, él lo adoraba.

 

  _nox..._

* * *

 


End file.
